


你闻

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22765288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 4





	你闻

相叶现在整个人很不安，他敏锐的生物本能，感觉到有一股视线，紧紧地锁定在自己的身上，仿佛要把自己盯出一个洞来，忍不住打了个寒颤。  
室内的灯光打的很暗，在隐秘的角落里可以看到几对身影凑的很近，无非是寂寞男女在趁着聚会调情，搭讪。  
往周围巡视了一圈，没有任何的可疑人物，这才安心的继续端起盘子夹了一份蛋糕，躲到角落里，小口小口的咀嚼起来。  
自己是被二宫硬拉着过来充人头的，他死活不肯妥协，却被对方骗了过来。  
今晚这个宴会来得都是有头有脸的人物，没有谁会在意你这个大作家的真实身份。二宫如是说。  
这样，相叶才不情不愿的才从房间里爬了出来，随便摸了一件卫衣就往头上套，然后在二宫冰冷的视线中又悻悻地放下了。  
我没有衣服嘛，我不去了，我已经三年没有出过门了，我不管我不去。  
刷我的卡，二宫的声音从齿缝间挤了出来。然后在相叶正要开心的时候，又轻飘飘的留下了另外一句话，我回头找你编辑报销。  
相叶不是从一开始就这么宅的，他个子算得上高，身材纤细，五官端正，加上开朗的性格，一直都是人群中的焦点。  
从毕业之后，凭着天马行空的想象力走上了作家的道路，别树一帜的风格，让相叶大受欢迎，加上明朗帅气的形象，一下子成为了当时公司的主打作家，签售搞了好几次，正当春风得意的时候，相叶在签售结束后，遇到了狂热的书迷。  
之所以会变成现在这幅害怕外出的样子，还是因为那场意外。  
如果当时不是二宫及时的赶到，大概自己会被杀了吧。虽然没有发生不可挽回的事情，却让相叶对自身的情况，有了一个新的了解。

这个世界，是存在Fork和Cake 这种听起来很扯的人群的。  
简单来说，Fork和Cake是这个世界上特殊的种群，Cake天生美味，一般人无法察觉，甚至自己本身也不知晓，唯有遇到Fork才会被发现，被吸引，会被追逐，自己对他们来说，如同美味的蛋糕，充满着诱惑。  
就是这样危险又无力的关系性，过于可怕。  
而相叶，很不幸，属于Cake那类人群，这才使得他极力避免和其他人相处。  
相叶氏，给你介绍一下，这位是樱井桑，说起来你们还是同行呢。二宫端着酒杯走了过来，打断了自己陷入回忆中。  
相叶放下了手里的小蛋糕，也有礼貌的回应着。樱井桑，你好。  
相叶君你好。对方有着得体的笑容，裁剪利落的西服，修剪干净的头发，看起来一点不像是一个作家，更像很严肃的主播。  
相叶氏，你们先在这里聊一下，我马上回来。二宫被人叫走了，相叶还死死的盯着他离去的方向。樱井觉得有点好笑，把酒杯放了下来，也叉了一块蛋糕，往嘴里塞了一块。难吃。  
然后凑了上去，相叶君，你闻起来很好吃呢。  
什、什么，相叶被吓了一跳，樱井君可真爱开玩笑，是想说我的蛋糕闻着好吃吧，那让给你好了，我还没有吃。  
樱井但笑不语，只是一边盯着相叶，一边把蛋糕小口小口的塞了下去。  
不会错了，错身的时候，自己闻到了抹茶蛋糕的甜味。

*  
樱井从小就喜欢吃，对于甜食是毫无抵抗力，青春期的时候，更是食欲旺盛，不过十几岁的少年，正是抽条的时候，不用担心会发胖，所以他从来不克制自己的欲望。  
可是有一天，他的食欲被夺走了。  
吃什么都不再有味道，以前喜欢的食物再也品尝不出味道，一开始以为是味觉有问题，去医院做了检查，精密的检查一项项的做了下来，没有任何问题。  
樱井失去了味觉，也是第一次得知了这个世界上是存在Cake Fork这种特殊的人群的，虽然只是极少的部分，确是真实存在的。  
Cake对于自己而言是美味的存在，身体的任何一个部分都充满着诱惑，Fork能够从他们的身上获得满足，甚至会产生吞食对方的冲动。  
如此猎奇的世界观，樱井一开始得知的时候，心里一片死灰。  
他想，如此索然无味的人生不如死了算了。  
后来又深入的了解之后才得知，因为双方都是特殊人群，很少真的有 Fork会去犯罪，更多人是选择隐藏自己，不惊扰对方的情况之下，和普通人一样恋爱，因为Cake对Fork特殊的吸引力，忠诚度反而更高，不过也不排除一部分人吃腻了，会选择新的食物。  
*  
感受到对方在打量自己，相叶一下子就绷紧了。  
Nino为什么还不回来，相叶很紧张，这份不安表现的很明显。  
有趣，樱井挑眉，意外很灵的直觉，小动物一样，越是这样，越想逗弄他。  
相叶君应该很受欢迎吧。  
嗯?  
对方发出疑惑的声音，没有的事情，大概是被夸奖了，显得很不好意思，皱了皱鼻子，笑得有点腼腆，樱井君才是吧，看起来又帅气又从容，一看就很招女孩子喜欢吧。  
确实如此呢。樱井点了点头，没有否认。  
“……”  
好自恋的男人，好歹谦虚一下啊!相叶面上却还是淡淡，内心疯狂吐槽。仰天长啸，在，二宫你快点回来啊啊啊啊，我一个人承受不来。  
可惜二宫没能听到他内心的声音，和一个轮廓很分明，五官精致的男人聊的很开心的样子，好像完全把自己给忘记了。  
相叶君要不要一起去阳台透透风?樱井提出了邀请，向前靠近了一步，相叶看了他一眼，觉得他很奇怪，总觉得有点不舒服。  
不用了，明确的拒绝了对方。  
嗯，虽然说要善待食物，不要急躁，遇到美味的食物，应该先闻一闻，舔一舔，再骗到没有人的地方一点点吞掉，但是眼前的这个人，估计不是那么好骗的。  
“相叶君是讨厌我吗?”对方沮丧的垂下了肩膀，看起来好像有点溜肩。  
性格好像有点恶劣，但是也是有着骄傲的资本的，这个人，应该是真的想要和自己做朋友的吧，相叶有点不忍心起来“好像是有点闷呢，樱井君不如我们去是外面透透风吧”  
“嗯!”对方一下子高兴起来，连牙齿都露了出来，竟然变得蛮可爱的。

*  
离开了衣香鬓影的会场，空气都变得清新了起来，相叶忍不住舒了一口气，单独相处相叶身上的味道也被不断的放大，樱井感觉自己仿佛置身于甜品屋。  
“相叶君好像并不怎么喜欢这种场合”樱井为了转移自己的注意力开了口，一面想着怎么才能吃到这块甜品。  
“啊，是不怎么来呢”说完又有点后悔，怎么可以这么自然的搭话啊。  
“有点可惜呢”  
“可惜什么?”没头没尾的话让相叶有点疑惑。  
“可惜之前都没有认识相叶君的机会啊”  
什、什么啊，不知道是不是自己过于敏感，总觉得对方话语间很是暧昧不明，耳朵不由得有点发热，可是抬头看着对方，又是如此的坦荡。  
“现在认识也不晚啊”  
“那太好了，相叶君是愿意和我做朋友吗”樱井一下子就贴了上来，甚至手臂搭在了自己的肩上。  
这人，怎么跟小学生似的，才第一次见面就这么随便的和别人示好。相叶这么想着又有点别扭起来，不安的动了动身体，却发现对方的搭在肩上的手异常的顽固。  
樱井现在的情况也不太好，虽然本意只是逗弄一下他，但是现在陷入危机的显然是自己，不想要松手，一股淡淡的抹茶味道，充斥在鼻尖，自己已经空窗一段时间了，饿了这么久，到手的食物实在是不想放手，不如——  
先舔一舔吧。  
耳垂上传来湿润的感觉，好像被舔了一下，相叶感觉全身的血液都往脸上涌了上来，一下子推开了对方。  
愤怒的质问道：“你做什么”  
却又一次被捉住了手，甚至一个错身，用身体把他压在了阳台的玻璃上，他的吐息喷在相叶的耳边热热的，却让相叶有种被吐着信子的蛇缠了上来的感觉，毛骨悚然。  
“相叶君真是可爱呢”对方笑了出来。  
“玩笑啦，玩笑”樱井很快松开了他，把手举了起来，“对不起，我这个人就是喜欢开玩笑，别生气啦”  
“当做写作素材也不错呢，相叶君觉得呢”  
说这种话自己也都不能说服，不过相叶显然感觉受到了羞辱，在樱井的作弄下，出奇的愤怒起来，用力的推搡了对方一下。  
“莫名其妙，我没有空陪你玩这种无聊的游戏，我要走了”  
说完之后，就真的不再理会樱井。  
却没有看到背后的樱井，露出了意味深长的笑容。  
相叶雅纪，你跑不掉了。

*  
“二宫君”聊的正欢的二宫被眼前的人打断了，抬头看了看，是樱井。  
“樱井君，有什么事情”二宫停了下来，和对面的人分开跟着樱井离人群稍微远了一些。“刚刚相叶不是和你一起吗，怎么不见了”  
“好像做了一点让相叶君误会的事情，大概是生气了吧”  
能让相叶生气，才不会是什么误会的事情。  
“这样啊”二宫并没有深究，“那么樱井桑找我又有什么事情呢”  
“做个交易”  
“那要看是什么样的要求”二宫摸了摸下巴“以及樱井桑能给出什么样的条件了”  
“左右让你吃不了亏的”  
“那我不妨听听看吧”  
两个人窸窸窣窣一会儿，很郑重其事的握了手，笑的像狐狸一样，一副达成协议的样子，已经在回家途中的相叶，远远还不知道，自己已经被发小卖了个干净。  
相叶氏，对不起，相信弟弟我也是了你好，为了我的游戏机，为了我的汉堡肉，为了我的存款，你不入地狱，谁入地狱呢。二宫在心里如是说道。

*  
本以为这件事情就到此结束，没有想到的是，第二天打开房门的时候，发现樱井靠在门口，笑着和自己打招呼。  
“你怎么会在这里”语气里满是不耐烦。  
“活用了一些人际关系”对方笑的得意。  
相叶落了锁，不想理会跟前的人，就往外走，结果对方一下子又黏了上来，“相叶君好冷淡，今天天气这么好，不如我们一起去约会吧”  
忍住冲对方翻白眼的冲动，耐着性子问“樱井桑原来这么轻浮，见过一面的人就可以约会吗?”  
“这个相叶君可以放心，你是第一个”对方点了点他的鼻子。  
“......神经病，与我何干”相叶没能躲开，忍不住骂出声。  
“我说，你不要一直跟着我好吗?”看着身边的店员用一种很奇怪的眼神看着自己，终于忍不住压低声音对着始终跟着自己的樱井说。  
“诶，这就奇怪了，便利店我也去的得吧。”  
相叶无奈的叹了一口气，怎么，是自己太久不和人交往，这个时代变化的太快，现在的人都和眼前的樱井一样脸皮这么厚吗，简直是百毒不侵，不管自己是骂也好，推搡也罢，对方始终都是一副笑眯眯的样子，油盐不进。  
连去卫生间的时候，对方都要跟者自己，被人注目着，实在是很难放松下来。  
罢了罢了，论脸皮厚，相叶雅纪认输了。

-  
“你到底想要怎么样”相叶很疲惫。  
“不是说了吗?和我约会啊”对方的声音里充满了不满“相叶君都没有好好听我说话”  
“是不是不跟你约会你就一直这么跟着我”  
“是啊，反正我和你一样不需要去会社，时间上很自由呢”对方做出一副很为难的样子“相叶君好像很难甩开我呢”话语间却满是得意。  
还给我那天的夸奖，全部都是错觉，收回第一次见面觉得这个人立派的想法，才不会有这样耍赖使坏的主播，这个人就是一个还没有毕业的中学生。  
“我答应你了”。  
听到相叶的回答，对方有点惊讶，但是接下来又笑开了“真的吗?好开心，那我明天还来等你好吗?”  
自己竟然产生了一种错觉，樱井好像很温柔，看着对方的笑脸竟然产生了一点莫名的情绪，胡乱的应着“随便你”  
进门的时候，却忍不住多回头看了樱井一眼，一对上视线，就看到那双充满笑意的眼睛，心里又有点乱了起来，太久不和人交往，连正常的距离都把控不好了吗，相叶心里暗忖，不敢再看第二次，很快关上了房门。

*  
有精心的搭配过。  
白色的毛衣，质地良好的毛呢大衣，触感很舒服的围巾，深色的牛仔裤，趁得那人看起来越发的时尚帅气。明明是很常见的衣服，搭配在樱井身上，就变得亮眼起来，仔细看看他的脸也很不错，着实是一个帅哥，明明比自己矮了好几公分，一双腿尤其漂亮，又长又直。  
不过，是个变态，总做出一些奇奇怪怪的事情，虽然答应对方奇怪要求的自己，也没有好到哪里去就是了。  
“相叶君很帅气啊”对方真心地赞誉。  
“啊，谢谢”被抢了先，虽然讨厌他，但是面对别人的善意，还是有点不好意思。  
“很久没有这样正式外出过了，也不知道现在流行什么，都是按照自己的喜好搭配的”  
“很帅气哟，我很喜欢”  
“......”果然还是不要聊天了。  
“相叶君有想去的地方吗?如果没有什么特别想去的地方，可以按照我的计划来吗?”  
“游乐园?”相叶好像看到对方僵了一下，又很快恢复了笑容，“相叶君应该对高空项目没有太大的兴趣吧”  
——抓住了，原来狐狸也是有弱点的啊。  
相叶笑得开怀：“樱井桑，我们去游乐园吧”  
“哇。不是吧，你也太没有用了吧”看着眼前扒在自己肩膀上的男人，相叶皱了皱眉头，“你还好吧”  
“不好”对方扁了扁嘴巴，眼睛里盈着水光，“我就不信相叶君遇到害怕的事情还能这么从容”  
这、这是在跟自己撒娇吗?相叶有点愣住了，总觉得好像有点可爱呢。  
*虽然整个人处于一种脱力的情况之下，鼻端的抹茶味道一直抓住自己的嗅觉，扰得自己不得安宁。  
咕——  
噫，自己已经饿到从精神层面转化为生理层面了吗?  
等等，好像不对，一抬头看到相叶有点不好意思的表情“早上出来的时候只吃一块三明治”  
忘了呢，对面的人也会饿的“我们一起去吃饭吧”樱井笑得坦荡，露出一口白牙。  
看着不断往嘴里塞着食物的樱井，相叶有点吃惊，这个人，和自己想象中的很不一样呢，好像接触的越多，会发现很多不一样的地方，不过总之让人觉得有点可爱。  
——可爱  
又来了，相叶雅纪，你在想什么，第二次了，竟然觉得对面第一次见面就戏弄你的人可爱。  
“相叶君怎么了吗”樱井愣愣地看着对面不断又手敲打自己脑袋的男人，疑惑的问道。  
“啊、觉得樱井君好像真的非常喜欢食物呢，吃什么都很香的样子”  
听到相叶的话，樱井在内心苦笑了一下，是啊，喜欢食物，非常喜欢，可是现在吃什么都没有味道了，现在可以满足自己的食物就在眼前，却只能看不能吃，好苦恼，早知道一开始就不该那么莽撞了，不谨慎的样子一点都不像自己。  
忍不住抬眼看了一下对面大口吃饭的男人，遇到这个人，自己就总之变得很不像自己。  
叹了一口气，推了推筷子，不想吃了。

*  
总觉得樱井翔好像有点不高兴，但是自己好像也没有什么立场去问，再说了，哪有这样的啊，自己强迫别人出来约会，一副对自己很有兴趣的样子，结果到了一半又好像泄气的样子，也太不厚道了吧，这样想着，相叶也有点生气了，一路上两个人都没有再说话，就这样回了家。  
叮。您有一封新邮件，等相叶洗漱完毕，打开手机，看到了二宫发来的消息：相叶氏今天约会怎么样?  
等等——  
二宫怎么会知道这件事情，仔细想了一下就全部明了了，我就说樱井翔怎么会知道自己家的，原来是被自己人给卖了。发邮件不足以平息自己的怨气，相叶麻利的拨通了二宫的电话。  
“相叶氏”一接通那头就传来了懒洋洋的声音，显示着对方的漫不经心，“是来特意感谢我让你个美好的一天吗”  
“你干嘛把我地址给樱井翔”  
“相叶氏，死宅是没有前途的，尤其你还是个写东西的，没有生活体验，你怎么给我完稿，我这是帮你体验生活”  
“说实话”  
“好吧，樱井翔承包了我一年份的游戏机，还答应我下次可以开个专栏给我。”  
“......”  
“nino”  
“干嘛”  
“你自己不也是个死游戏宅吗”  
嘟嘟嘟...这家伙八成又在生闷气了，还敢挂自己电话了，真是出息了。  
算了，还是不刺激相叶了，自己有帅哥在怀，有游戏在手，怎么着也是个恋爱宅。  
放下手里的游戏机，打开今天刚买的杂志，看了一会儿，想了想，点开line，发送消息：今天的润君也一如既往的让人心动哟。  
消息很快被回复：那你心动了吗?  
fufufu，当然。

*  
“相叶氏出来吃饭吧，”在相叶在家里就要种蘑菇的时候，二宫的电话就打了过来。  
等相叶慢吞吞的过来的时候，二宫已经在包厢里做好了，看到他过来也只是抬了抬眼皮：坐下。  
言简意赅的让相叶心生不满，忍不住扁了扁嘴巴，“nino找不到人了才会叫我”  
“那你应该庆幸我还能记得叫你，没有我在，你就打算一直窝在小公寓等死啊”  
“才没有，我不是有在好好工作吗”  
二宫利落的点了几道自己和相叶都爱吃的菜，抬头看了相叶一会儿，才用一种有点无奈的语气说道“相叶氏，我知道那件事对你的影响很大，但是我想你也不能一直这么下去吧”  
相叶明显的不想继续这个话题，眼睛东看西看的，二宫心里明白这家伙在逃避话题，拿起杯子喝了一口水，漫不经心的发问“樱井翔怎么样”  
“你不是知道吗”提起这件事，相叶显然有怨念，也说不上来是埋怨樱井还是怪二宫，总之心里憋着一口气很不舒服。“我觉得我现在也很好，反正谁都是孤独的，也不需要去靠着谁”  
看着对方有点赌气的样子，二宫也不再言语，这家伙，分明就是在嘴硬，如果真的讨厌樱井，才不会给他机会让人接近自己，相叶这人怕生雷达灵敏的要死，如果不是觉得樱井还不错，自己又怎么会轻易的把地址给他。  
只能希望自己这次没有多事，能让相叶遇到对的感情。

*  
不厚道吗，当然不厚道了，樱井翔才不是什么有耐心的人，到底是为了什么跟那人在哪里纠缠，虽然自己是很饿，但是新的目标也不至于找不到。  
可是被朋友叫去联谊的时候，脑子里却闪过了那相叶的那张脸，想要拒绝，却被朋友近乎请求的眼神搞的没有办法，只得跟着对方出了门，到了地点，才发现竟然距离相叶家的位置很近，心里隐隐的生出一点期待，说不定能见到对方，很快又自己否定了，那人平时根本不怎么出门。  
“樱井君”眼前的女人充满期待的看着自己，眼里有着很多情绪，但是汇总在一起，无疑是在渴求着自己。可真是幸运啊，饿了这么久，竟然还能够遇到“食物”平心而论，味道不错，长得也不错，是很可爱的草莓味道，五官端正，透着一股小女生的可爱，举止大胆却不轻浮，可惜了  
——不是自己的菜啊。  
“抱歉，我现在有点事情”樱井无视了女人失落的表情。  
“樱井君到底有什么事呢”大概是心里不甘，竟然纠缠起来。  
这样可就难看了啊，樱井在心里嘲讽着，面上却淡淡，他低下头，任由略长的刘海垂落下来，遮住了锋利的眉骨，故意又一种温柔的能掐出水的声音说，有人在等我。  
话说了出来，才开始在内心唾弃自己，哪有什么人在等自己啊，樱井翔你怕不是疯了吧，好饿啊，好想吃东西，从来没有过这么长久的饿着过自己，空窗期的时候如果遇到还算合眼缘的女人或者男人，逢场作戏也未尝不可，可是，现在、现在有了相叶雅纪，好像变得，更加“挑食”了起来。  
这不，甚至还转到了相叶的楼下，饶了几圈又不知道如何找借口上去，如果是白天，如果前几天自己没有闹别扭，大可以上去“骚[]扰”对方。  
正在苦恼的时候，突然听到一个沙哑的声音，有点不确定的叫了自己一声“樱井翔?”

*  
和二宫吃完饭，回来的时候却意外地看到樱井站在自己楼下，因为太过于惊讶，忍不住喊出声，等到自己的声音发出来的时候，又懊悔起来，态度忍不住冷淡下来，樱井本身听到相叶的声音很开心，看到对方比任何时候都冷淡的脸也不好上前，被定在了原地。  
过了很久，相叶像是忍受不了这段寂静的时间似的，开口问“你来干嘛”  
樱井稍微犹豫了一下，抿了抿嘴，“来看看你”  
“哼，现在你看完了可以走了”  
大概是因为喝了点酒，相叶的声音沙沙的，第一个音节发出来就好像在撒着娇，一点杀伤力都没有，樱井又恢复原状，笑了起来“我觉得不够”说着还上抓住对方的手腕“都这么晚了，相叶君不请我上去坐坐吗，”  
手腕上的热意，让相叶有点不自在，想要推开他，却发现樱井每次抓他都是用了十成的力气，“樱井君也知道这么晚了，不方便来打扰吧”  
樱井被拒绝了也不恼，装作听不懂的样子，一下子靠了过去“我喝醉了，我现在什么都听不懂”  
“......”相叶抽了抽嘴角，这家伙，真是个无赖啊。

_  
樱井如愿进到了相叶家里，在相叶进入房门的瞬间，就把人用力的推到了门板上，抬起手腕举到了头顶，膝盖甚至抵了抵下方，磨[]蹭了几下，声音里充满笑意“相叶君知道什么叫引狼入室吗?”  
“变态”相叶小声的骂道。  
“这个时候说这种话，我就当做是调情了”说完不给对方反驳的机会，吻了上去，不满足于简单地嘴[]唇碰触，舌尖粗鲁的钻了进去，贪婪的汲取着对方嘴里的津液，好像在沙漠里的干渴的旅人终于获得了水源，怎么都不够，好甜，酒的味道和抹茶的味道混合在一起，形成很奇特的口感，不断地索取着，咬着他的嘴唇，不肯松口相叶整个人都软软的，止不住的往下滑，不想分开，樱井索性翻了个身，把相叶抱在怀里，一面亲吻着。  
“嗯...”带着愉悦的声音不断地哼了出来，樱井舔了舔他的嘴唇，好吃。  
嘴巴逐渐往下偏移，精准的啃上喉结的时候，听到了相叶满足的闷哼声，樱井满意的眯了眯眼睛，又舔了舔被自己咬出的牙印，手也开始顺着衣服滑了进来，细细的抚摸着脊背，膝盖还在磨磨蹭蹭的，感觉到对方发生变化，才一把握住，相叶一下子就绷紧了起来，好像反应了过来，用手臂去挡他，不断地喘息，声音哑的厉害“你、你”  
“我?我怎么了”樱井的声音带着浓郁的情欲，相叶听到之后，一下子红了脸，明明刚刚还那么坦诚，这会儿倒是不好意思了。  
“不愿意?如果相叶君现在要停下来的话，那我也没有意见”樱井说着还恶劣的捏了捏他。  
“嗯啊...”被措不及防的一捏，相叶发出了声音，然后瞪了他一眼，“做就做，谁怕谁”说着又凑了上来吻他，和刚刚不一样了，这明显是一个带着欲望的吻，很深，正中下怀，樱井很快勾住对方的舌头和他重新纠缠在一起。

厚外套被扔在地上，一路上衣服不断的剥落，然后被踢开。  
樱井的吻进攻性极强，相叶觉得自己快要窒息，他从未经历过如此激烈的吻，好像要被对方吞shi掉一样，心内没由来的涌起一阵恐慌，忍不住想要推开对方，却被扣住后脑勺又一次压在了床上，腿屈起跪了上来，把自己夹住，无法动弹。  
“这个时候可没有后悔的余地了，雅纪君。”  
对方嗓子哑的厉害，声音却尽可能的温柔，他一下子又被安抚了，稍微平复了一下气息，重新贴了上去，“我才没有后悔”  
两个人吻的难舍难分，对方细细的添舐着他的牙床，上颚，仿佛在品尝某种难得的食物一样，不舍得错过任何的味道，磨人又舒服，亲口勿使双方身体的温度不断的攀高，相叶猜测自己可能出了汗。  
身体相贴，樱井显然也通过不断上升的温度意识到了这点，他嗅到了更为浓郁的抹茶味，放开了相叶的嘴唇，笑了起来，“雅纪君好热啊”  
说着先舔了舔相叶额头上细密的汗水，这对于fork来说，可是难得的美味，满足的眯了眯眼睛，相叶有点诧异“好脏”  
“怎么会呢，很甜哦，雅纪”随着身体不断的亲密接触，樱井的称呼也在更为亲昵。

解开相叶衬衫的扣子，他低头含住胸前的突起，皮肤上薄薄的汗液对樱井来说是最美味的食物，相叶这爱出汗的体质对樱井来说，可是天大的恩赐。乳首的刺激，让相叶发出好听的哼叫声，樱井像是得到了褒奖，更为卖力的吮吸着，甚至用牙齿轻轻的咬了一下，好想把他吃掉。  
“疼”相叶小声的埋怨着，樱井反应了过来，讨好的舔了舔，继续在对方的身体上亲吻一路从胸口到肚脐，相叶无力的把手放在樱井的肩上，感觉到对方停顿了一下，心内有些不满，发出了疑惑的哼声，接着听到啪哒一声，皮带被抽了出来，裤子的拉链也被解开，樱井直奔主题，手直接伸到了后方，相叶一下子有点紧张，身体不由得绷紧。  
樱井感觉到肩膀上的手传来的力道，心下明了，把他抱了起来，“别怕，我会很温柔的”说完含住他的耳垂，舌头在耳廓中打转，随即又用牙齿轻轻的啃舐。  
怎么可能不怕！！！！有本事让我压你啊！

樱井的安慰并不能让相叶放松下来，他感觉到樱井在用指腹轻轻的按压着从未被任何人碰触过的地方，全部的神经都集中到了下半身，对方还轻轻的刮[]nong着后面，相叶一下子又羞又恼，可是身体又诚实的期待着接下来的事情。  
衬衫还没有剥落，坐起来的时候，堪堪遮住下身勃发的欲望，樱井眯了眯眼睛，果然不论男女，半遮半掩都更为刺激，不过还是太碍事了，这样想着，动手剥下对方身上的最后的遮蔽物。  
“你为什么不脱掉”相叶不满，小声的嘟囔着，本来就觉得自己处处落下风，这，这，自己已然被剥了个精光，樱井还穿得整整齐齐，相叶心里很是不爽。  
“等着你来给我脱”樱井坦诚。  
相叶感觉耳朵一热，虽然羞耻，还是老老实实伸手去脱掉对方的衣服，顺便偷偷的打量了一下对方的身体，六块腹肌，哼，自己也不差，虽然瘦，但是很有力，胸、胸围好大，转念一想，反正都是男人，有什么关系嘛。  
樱井把他的小动作看在眼里，只觉得可爱，一把抓住他的手，放在自己的欲望上面，“你摸摸它”  
相叶虽然从来没有跟男人做过，到底有抚慰过自己的经验，顺从的揉搓了几下。  
“乖”樱井满意的点了点头“乖孩子是应该获得奖励的”欲望被握在手里，手心里陌生的热度，让相叶产生奇妙的心理变化，在双手的抚慰下慢慢的抬起了头。  
“很健康呢”樱井冲他笑。

“哪来那么多废话”相叶炸毛。  
樱井挑了挑眉，不再言语，低下头，凑了上去，用嘴唇亲吻了一下尖端，相叶心里一紧，这比看限制级的情色电影还来的刺激，还不等他反应，就看到对方伸出舌头，一下一下的舔着前段，源源不断的快感从大脑传来，不止是生理上的快感，还有视觉上的刺激，他承受不住似的发出破碎的哼声。  
正当相叶沉浸在快感中的时候，对方的口腔离开了，转而用手不轻不重的摩擦着，从根部开始向上，一路抚慰过前段，接着手上的力道加重，欲望不断的变化着，快到临界点的时候，樱井扣住他的后脑，吻了上来，接着感觉到嘴上一疼，竟然被咬了，被激的眼泪止不住落了下来。  
相叶狠狠的瞪着他“你干嘛”  
樱井抓住了他准备擦泪的手，用舌头轻轻的卷了上来，顺着泪痕舔了干净，连睫毛都被照顾到，又亲了亲他的嘴巴。  
“好吃”对方笑眯了眼睛。  
“你果然是个变态……从刚才就一直舔啊舔，你……啊……”  
樱井拧了一把他的乳首，引得他的身体止不住的颤抖，得意的笑了笑“骂人可不行，坏孩子可是要被惩罚的”说着另一只手不断的摩擦着他的下身，终于身寸了出来，黏糊糊的，喷在樱井的手心里，和他的小腹上。

“躺下去”樱井重新把他放在床上，顺手塞了一个枕头在腰下，把他的双腿打开，身体全部的展现在对方面前，轻轻抚摸对方身体顶端，入口在手指的刺激下，不断的收缩着，樱井也不着急，用刚刚释放的东西抹在手上，轻轻的推进，一点点试探着转动手指，同时继续用嘴唇抚慰着他。  
慢慢的身体舒展了一些，手指进入了一根，两根，樱井感觉到手指被肠壁挤压着，每往前推进一份，就更加紧密和困难。  
“放轻松”他说，他看到相叶身体蹦得直直的，开始出汗，樱井一只手重新覆到对方的欲望上，另外一只手在后方一寸一寸的挺进着，前方的快gan稍微让相叶转移了一点注意力，很快，第三根手指也进入了体内，对方灵巧的手指不断弯曲，肠壁的摩擦带来一阵微妙的快感，又疼又愉悦，好奇怪，相叶不知道如何应对这种陌生的情况。

樱井也终于到了忍耐的极限，他抽出手指，握住相叶的腰，把自己的欲望送进了对方的身体里，可是，仅仅是前端被接纳，就再也无法前进，他把对方拉进一些，欲望又挺进一分，效果甚微，樱井被磨的有点失去了耐心，又感受到相叶重新紧张了起来，只得亲了亲对方，小幅度的抽送，慢慢的相叶也被这种假象欺骗，放下心来，樱井看准时机突然用力，终于将欲望完完全全地没人了对方的身体。  
相叶的头随着自己突然的动作猛的向后仰起，脖颈弯成一道漂亮的弧度，柔软的碎发浮动起来，接着贴合在汗湿的脸上，手紧紧的抓住床单，哼叫出声。  
两个人都不敢动作，大口大口的喘着气，过了一会儿樱井才试探着动了动，相叶拍了拍他的肩膀，示意自己没事，身上的男人才一下又一下的进攻着自己的身体，缓慢又充满力道的挺进。  
“雅纪，雅纪，你叫一叫嘛”樱井又有余力来撒娇了。  
相叶翻了个白眼，没有理会。

遭到冷落的樱井不满的抽离一些，又重重的撞击着，“啊……”  
这下相叶狠狠的瞪了他一眼。  
“叫出来，我想听你叫出来。”樱井重复着刚才的话，，身体不断的动作着，试图取悦对方。紧接着他听到了细微的声音，有些沙哑的声音，樱井满意极了。  
一次次的顶弄，用尽全部的力气，手掌向前包裹住对方的欲望，不断的动作着。  
相叶感觉到双倍快感的累积，他闭上眼睛，感受着和身上这人相同的节奏，从喉咙深处不断的发出呻吟，无法控制，身体好像不属于自己，大脑也不听自己指挥，整个人飘飘然的处于空中。  
再次回神的时候，感受到对方含住自己的嘴唇不断的亲吻，他才意识到，原来两个人一起达到了高潮。

啊啊啊啊，到底在做什么啊，没关系，还可以挽回。  
“你可不要产生什么误会，我才沒有喜欢你”相叶把头侧过一边，实力演绎什么叫做“拔吊无情”  
樱井抱住对方的身体，固执的把对方的脸掰过来对着自己，“那可怎么办，我可是喜欢到想要和相叶君现在就立刻交往啊”  
相叶雅纪，你完蛋了，听到自己砰砰的心跳声的时候，相叶脑子里闪过这个念头。

*  
叮，您有一条新邮件。二宫打开点开通知，备注狐狸桑，兔子很美味，多谢款待。


End file.
